


and you took me by surprise

by death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd), fandomchildd



Series: ml drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: Lukalix + teasing requested by anonymous fromthisprompt list
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Alix Kubdel
Series: ml drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675168
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	and you took me by surprise

Juleka grinned at her lovestruck brother. “Luka, you’ve been playing that song on repeat for almost an hour,” she teased. “Something you want to tell me about?”

Luka blushed, his fingers stilling on his guitar. “It’s nothing, really,” he insisted, and Juleka stared at him dryly. 

“Your red face says otherwise.”

He ducked his head, hiding from view. Juleka laughed, watching his ears burn. “I met a cute girl at the Jagged Stone concert last night, okay?”

“Ooh, Luka has a crush?” Rose asked from the gangplank, scrambling up onto the houseboat. 

Luka groaned. “She had the  _ prettiest _ hair.”

Rose giggled. 

“Morning, Lix,” Nathaniel greeted, glancing up from his painting. “You look like hell. Concert not go well?”

Alix tossed her bag onto the ground, pulling out her roller blades. “It went great.”

Nathaniel frowned. “...If you say so.”

“I met this guy, okay? He was really sweet and cute and he didn’t ask for my number so I’m probably never going to see him again,” Alix sighed, shoving her feet into her roller blades. “I’m going to skate around for a bit.”

“I’ll be at Juleka’s if you need me,” Nathaniel reminded her. 

Alix nodded, skating away. 

“Hey, where’s Luka?” Nathaniel asked, relaxing on the lounge chair across from Juleka. She shrugged. 

“He went on a walk, I think,” Rose said, handing Juleka a lemonade. 

All three of them flipped on their sunglasses and basked in the lazy afternoon. 

Luka stared at the girl he’d just run into. He stuck out his hand to help her up, the shock on his face melting into joy. “I’m Luka.”

She blinked, grinned back as she hauled herself up. “Alix.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here](https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/) or request a fic from the prompt list [here](https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/post/190319374407/someone-send-me-a-miraclass-ship-platonic-or)


End file.
